esquecendo do amanhã
by Nicky Evans
Summary: naquela noite esquecemos de tudo...que eramos inimigos, que nos odiavamos, que era errado, que eramos opostos, esquecemos do amanhã. slash LM/JP


Os personagems não são meus e sim da Tia JK, não ganho nenhum lucro escrevendo isso. apenas quis me divertir um pouco xD

avisos: slash(dois homens se pegando) não gosta? não sabe o que esta perdendo ;9'...

com um pouco de Lemon( cenas de sexo entre os personagens) não gosta? você é louco? OO' huahauhauhau...zueria...

boa leitura!

* * *

**Esquecendo o amanhã.**

Aquele nojento, energúmeno, idiota, pervertido, sádico, pretensioso, metido, cruel, safado, ooh extremamente safado, sim Malfoy era um tarado, depois de eu ter quase tido um ataque de susto por ele me agarrar e ainda por cima dizer palavras românticas pra mim no meio de um corredor escuro, depois de fazermos sexo como se nada mais importasse no mundo, depois de dizermos um ao outro que nos amávamos e prometermos a nos mesmos que esqueceríamos disso no dia seguinte, ele vem com a cara de pau dizer que não podia mais viver sem mim. Pois é, aqui vai a historia da noite que se inicia nossa relação doida e conturbada, bom na verdade nos somos casados e temos filhos, e ainda assim somos amantes, e sempre que nos encontramos nos fazemos a mesma coisa que fizemos naquela noite, fingimos que o amanha não existe.

_PotterMalfoyPotterMalfoyPottermalfoyPotterMalfoyPotterMalfoyPotterPotterMalfoyPotterMalfoyPottermalfoyPotterMalfoyPotterMalfoyPotter_

Eu como sempre estava armando uma das minhas pegadinhas marotas pra cima de um dos professores, tinha ido ao corredor do terceiro andar aonde não ia ninguém, eu queria pegar uma coisa na sala do Filch, e lá estava a minha pessoa super 'comportada' me esgueirando em silencio absoluto com minha capa de invisibilidade quando sinto alguém me puxar de um jeito bruto e me jogar contra parede.

Já ia me preparando pra dar uma bela bronca no sujeito, mais minhas palavras se entalaram no meio da garganta quando vi Lucios Malfoy encostado no meu corpo só com a calça do pijama e com um roupão totalmente aberto mostrando seus músculos definidos, ele me olhava de um jeito faminto, seus olhos platinados fora de foco como se estivesse possuído.

A grande janela do corredor estava aberta com as cortinas balançando tanto que quase alcançavam o teto, os cabelos lisos e loiros dele voavam de um jeito quase cinematográfico, ele ofegava e mordia aqueles lábios rosados dele, se encostou mais no meu corpo me imprensando na parede fria, finalmente acordei do meu torpor e tentei empurra-lo sem sucesso, pois ele era mais alto e forte que eu.

- Malfoy pro seu bem é melhor você me soltar! – falei tentando parecer ameaçador, o que fez ele abrir um sorriso extremamente sacana, me arrepiei todo e ele percebeu.

- você vai fazer o que em Potter? – e lá vem àquela voz arrastada dele, só ele sabe falar meu nome desse jeito.

-o que você quer Malfoy? E como sabia que eu estava aqui... Merlin eu estava invisível... Como conseguiu me ver? – ofeguei um pouco, o corpo sarado dele ainda me prensava na parede, meu membro já estava rijo dentro da calça do meu pijama de algodão.

Como resposta ele se esfregou em mim, não pude evitar, soltei um leve gemido e mordi a boca depois disso, corei fortemente com a mirada intensa dele, ele não desviava os olhos azuis dos meus castanhos, caramba! O que eu tinha perguntado mesmo a ele? Seja o que for eu já tinha esquecido e acho que ele também.

Eu nunca pensei que o sorriso dele pudesse me causar tantos sentimentos, não queria acreditar que eu estava morrendo de excitação, e que estava doido pra ele me devorar logo, pelo menos ele me olha como se quisesse fazer isso.

- sabe Potter... Tenho uma proposta pra te fazer... – ele chegou mais perto, eu olhei nos olhos dele o desafiando.

- e qual seria Malfoy? – reuni toda coragem Grifinória que eu tinha. O vento começou a bater nas outras janelas fechadas, como se avisasse que algo ia acontecer.

- vamos esquecer de tudo hoje, vamos apenas viver esse momento sem nos preocuparmos com o amanha, vamos viver intensamente só por hoje, e depois disse tocaremos nossas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. – o nariz dele roçou no meu, um arrepio gostoso passou pela minha espinha chegando ao baixo ventre, fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e os abri novamente para encontrar o intenso azul a me observar esperando uma resposta.

-mais... Isso é errado. – gemi mais do que falei.

- não é errado... Hoje nada é errado... O amanha não existe... Só existe eu e você, nos desejando. – se aproximou mais, ofeguei em antecipação. – _eu te amo James._ – foi tudo que ouvi antes dos lábios macios dele se encontrarem com os meus, instintivamente me agarrei aos fios platinados dele.

Meu coração palpitava tão rápido que eu estava com medo que ele parasse, aquilo era loucura, a língua dele se enroscava na minha ousadamente, ele chupava meu lábio inferior e o mordia, deixando minha boca inchada, as mãos dele desceram até o meu bumbum, ele apertou o que me fez voltar à realidade e pensar na Lily, Merlin! Nos estávamos namorando e aquilo que eu estava fazendo se chamava traição.

- PÁRA LUCIOS! – gritei de repente o assustando, nos separamos respirando com dificuldade. – isso é errado... Não podemos negar que **existe** sim o amanhã, e que se fizermos isso vamos nos arrepender. – ele me olhou incrédulo, estava visivelmente excitado. – o que deu em você? O que deu em nos? Nunca mais me toque novamente.

Falei isso já com um nó na garganta, só o olhar desapontado dele já me fazia querer voltar atrás, eu estava morrendo de medo, e tremendo de tesão, ele voltou a se aproximar felinamente, coloquei minha mão no meio do peito dele fazendo ele parar.

- não... não quero. – minha voz fraca me traiu, era obvio que eu estava subindo pelas paredes, eu já o desejava fazia um tempo, mais tentava apagar isso da minha cabeça, ele não esta ajudando.

- você quer! – disse como numa ordem. – eu quero... – isso fez eu me derreter mais ainda – muito você... – tocou no meu rosto e eu bati na mão dele.

- não me toque! Eu...eu...te odeio! – peguei minha capa do chão e corri, só que eu não esperava que ele viesse atrás de mim e quando eu já estava chegando na escada para descer ao meu dormitório ele me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou até uma sala vazia.

- não... não para Malfoy...por favor – eu tentava desesperadamente fazer ele desistir dessa idéia maluca de que o amanha não existia.

Meus argumentos não deram nem um pouco certos, ele trancou a porta da sala abandonada e me jogou sem nenhuma delicadeza numa mesa coberta por um cobertor bem grosso que parecia ser de algodão pois era confortável, na sala a janela também estava aberta, e o vento entrava sem permissão balançando o cabelo dele que agora estava em cima de mim, já tinha perdido toda minha descrição, abri minhas pernas e ele se acomodou entre elas.

Ele pegou meus pulsos com uma mão e os prendeu na mesa, queria ter meu corpo todo à disposição, alias, acho que ele não queria que eu o interrompesse de novo, mais eu já tinha desistido de não me entregar, era inútil, nos desejávamos muito e se não acontecesse àquela noite ia acontecer em outra.

Começou a beijar meu pescoço, chupando e marcando minha pele, que estava sensível, começou a desabotoar minha blusa beijando meu tórax, largou os meus pulsos vendo que eu já estava totalmente entregue e começou a tirar a própria roupa ficando nu para o meu desespero.

- Lucios. – falei meio assustado.

- shhhhhh...calminha... não vou te machucar, confia em mim. – não sei por que aquelas palavras me acalmaram e me deixei levar, em poucos minutos já estávamos os dois sem nenhuma vestimenta e ele atacava meu membro rígido, chupando, sugando, lambendo me levando a loucura, anda bem que ele tinha colocado feitiço de silencio, pois eu gemia alto sem me importar com nada, só com o prazer que estava sentindo.

- você gosta? – ele perguntou parando um pouco o que fazia.

- gosto. – gemi com os olhos fechado e os abri notando que ele deslizava pra cima de mim.

- e disso você gosta? – senti dois dedos dele me invadirem e massagearem minha parede anal, doeu um pouco mais logo o prazer tomou conta da situação. – gosta? – perguntou de novo os movendo mais rápido.

- gosto...continua... – implorei mais do que pedi.

Ele agarrou meu Pênis e começou a masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava mais um dedo acompanhado os movimentos, fechei os olhos arqueando as costas na mesa, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer alto, mais era impossível aquela sensação era indescritível, meu corpo pedia cada vez por mais, um balão estava inchando no meu baixo ventre, uma vontade incrível de gritar e agarrar os braços fortes dele me dominava.

De repente os dedos dele me abandonaram e gemi frustrado.

- calma... agora vem o melhor. – me penetrou devagar sem tirar os olhos de mim, mordi o lábio para evitar o grito de dor – relaxe... me deixe passar... relaxe a parede anal...isso muito bem. – conseguiu dizer com dificuldade era obvio que estava se segurando.

O vento soprou mais forte fazendo algumas teias de aranha passarem voando sobre nos, perdi o raciocínio quando senti ele começar a se mover, era tão gostoso, no início era devagar, para logo depois à vontade e o desejo falaram mais alto fazendo com que o ritmo ficasse alucinante.

Ele se movia gostosamente em cima de mim, e gemia palavras desconexas, entrando e saindo, uma dança sensual e por que não dizer perigosa, ele abriu os olhos me encarando e sorriu, eu devolvi o sorriso, se moveu mais rápido e gememos juntos, ele se abaixou e me beijou selvagem, só mais um pouco e o orgasmo nos arrebatou trazendo alivio e cansaço ao mesmo tempo.

- eu te amo Potter. – disse sem emoção.

- eu também Malfoy. – respondi da mesma forma.

Ficamos ali, deitados um do lado do outro de mãos dadas, esquecendo que o amanha chegaria em alguns minutos, pois era madrugada, se é que o amanha existe.

Bom, para nos ele não existia, pelo menos aquela noite que fizemos loucuras, a noite que esquecemos do amanha.

**Fim **xB

* * *

por favor deixem reviews...o dedinho não vai cair

preciso de opinião pra ver se realmente ficou boa a fic...e se não ficou...podem dizer...sejam sinceros xD

podem dar sujestões pra eu melhorar tb...

obrigado por lerem

_aQueli Bêjuh-_

**By nicky Evans**


End file.
